


Wake Up Call

by WonderingsAndMusings



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Its a morning full of surprises, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safe Word Used, Sleep Sex, safe words, sleep blow jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderingsAndMusings/pseuds/WonderingsAndMusings
Summary: Caleb loved being woken up with Molly's head between his legs.





	Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time thinking about how to make this consensual. I decided not to tag it as dub-con since there is extensive talk towards the beginning about kink negotiation and creating a safe environment for this sort of sexual conduct to happen.
> 
> Prior consent does not mean always consent, and I want to be clear that since Caleb is asleep when this starts this could be considered (and is) sexual assault in other cases. I hope this fic shows that these are two consenting adults who enjoy engaging in this type of play.
> 
> Please let me know if you think there should be other tags on this fic. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Thank you to ixxues for beta'ing this for me!

Molly woke to the first light of dawn sending a faint glow into the open window of the room he and Caleb were sharing. He had always been sensitive to light, knowing that the faintest rays could pull him unwillingly from sleep. Most nights he pulled the curtains closed or slept in rooms without windows. Even on the open road, he always tried his best to have something covering his face to let him sleep longer. In the rush of last night he had forgotten to shut the curtains so now he was wide awake, cuddled against the sleeping form of his lover (partner? boyfriend? all the words sounded good, but none of them fit just right), the smell of sweat and sex still lingering in the air.

It had been years since this thing between them had started, first with stolen kisses in back alleys, then rutting against each other quietly behind closed doors, to now. Sharing bedrooms and saying I love you and holding hands in front of their friends. Jester teased them mercilessly when she found out, all in good fun, and Nott would make the occasional fake vomit noise when Molly kissed Caleb, but for the most part their friends seemed genuinely happy for the two of them.

Molly shifted to his side and Caleb rolled to his back, still snoring lightly. The blanket pulled down to reveal soft pale skin, light chest hair, and some healing bruises from nights before. Caleb liked it rougher then Molly would have expected. He liked when Molly bit and sucked and marked his chest and thighs while prepping him or stroking his cock. He liked the mixing of sensations, he took his pleasure with a little bit of pain.

They had talked of course, about limits and safe words and fantasies. Molly told Caleb about his desires to cum in public without anyone noticing, maybe in the back of a dark bar or in the public room of a bathhouse. Caleb told Molly about wanting to be edged, wanting to be denied orgasm so many times in a night it hurts just to have the pleasure of release when Molly says he can. Caleb told Molly about his desire to tie Molly down and force him to cum again and again, to watch as Molly came apart in his hands. Molly told Caleb about wanting to do the exact same thing to him.

While their sex life wasn’t all kinky all the time, they frequently mixed in some things either or both parties wanted to try. They found out that Caleb didn’t like being spanked with a paddle and Molly didn’t like being blindfolded. They found out that while Caleb loved having his hands tied to the bed, having his feet tied made him panic. Molly loved having his neck bitten but being choked was out. And Caleb, Caleb loved being woken up with Molly’s head between his legs.

It was something they had spent a long time talking about. Molly wanted to make sure it was consensual and wasn’t sure how to do that when Caleb was literally asleep at the start. What they came up with wasn’t perfect, but it was the closest either of them could get to finding a safe way to do this. The night before they tried it the first time, Caleb had explicitly told Molly he wanted to try being woken up by a blow job. When Caleb did wake up, he would give Molly a word, green or grün for continue and red or rot for stop. The first thing Caleb said when he woke up and Molly’s lips were wrapped around his cock was “Grün,” and Molly continued in earnest.

They tried it again, Caleb wanting to be woken up with Molly either fingering or fucking him. Again, the night before they talked about it in detail and when Caleb woke up to Molly slowly stroking inside him the first thing he said was “Red,” and Molly stopped immediately. They talked about it after, Caleb only needed a minute to see it was Molly and not someone else before his breathing returned to normal, but they agreed not to do that again. Caleb expressed his enjoyment of the blow job was probably due to the fact that he could see it was Molly, but when the tiefling was behind him it could be anyone.

It had been a learning experience, and one Molly and Caleb made sure they took to heart. Some nights before bed Caleb would tell Molly that waking up to a “surprise” could be nice and Molly knew that meant that if he woke before Caleb he could go down on him and Caleb would be okay with it. When he woke up Caleb would check in with a “green” or “red” and they would go from there.

Last night had been one of those nights, and Molly felt himself getting hard at the idea of sucking Caleb off. They both enjoyed these mornings, and last night had been so good, albeit a little vanilla for both their tastes. Molly licked his lips and shifted to straddle the other man, careful not to put too much weight on him and wake him up. The sight of the man laid out beneath him always made Molly wild, watching his skin turn from a pale white to a light pink with blush, seeing the way his chest heaved with every breath, or like now, peaceful and still, with only a slight smattering of gooseflesh. Molly loved each and every state of Caleb and wanted to savor every moment.

He kissed down Caleb’s chest and stomach barely touching the still for more then a fraction of a second before moving on, down to his target. Caleb’s cock was already interested, as was usual for this time in the morning. He wasn’t hard, but Molly knew just how to change that. He settled down into the space between Caleb’s legs, one hand gently massaging his thigh and the other wrapped around his cock. He applied just enough pressure to arouse the member without awaking Caleb, something he had practiced since their first try at this.

When Caleb was hard enough, Molly licked out with his tongue at the tip, listening to the sleepy noises Caleb made above him. The only time Caleb was loud was during sex, and Caleb was at his loudest when he was asleep. The usual filter was gone as Molly stretched his lips and took just the head of Caleb’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue and piercing down the underside, flicking at the sensitive skin there.

Caleb moaned nonsense words as Molly continued teasing just the head, enough stimulation to make Caleb moan but not enough to wake him up was what Molly wanted right now. He was hard himself, but wanted to make this good for Caleb since it wasn’t something he did often even with the invitations. Waking Caleb up would most likely lead to both of them getting off, but that wasn’t his goal just yet.

Molly started bobbing his head taking more of Caleb’s cock into his mouth, but not sucking. He wanted the wet heat to engulf Caleb and without sucking he could take Caleb in deeper. He took Caleb as far as he could and stayed there, just letting Caleb’s cock fill his mouth and throat as the man moaned, eyes still shut. 

He pulled back and took a breath through his nose before starting to bob his head faster and suck. He felt the exact moment Caleb woke up, hands flying to his horns pulling him down further onto his cock.

“Green, gods Molly, fuck, grün,” Caleb called out as Molly pushed his hips down to keep him from bucking into his mouth too fast. When Caleb was asleep he didn’t have to worry about the placement of his teeth as much since he was in control, but with Caleb thrusting into his mouth (or trying to) he had to move quickly so he didn’t accidentally cause any pain.

The hands on his horns held tight as Molly continued his ministrations, sucking and bobbing his head, taking Caleb down his throat with each movement.

“Molly, gods, you feel so good, please don’t stop, please, gods Molly,” Caleb moaned as he tried to stay still while Molly continued, “fuck your mouth Molly! You take my cock so good.”

Molly moaned around Caleb’s cock while he praised. Caleb wasn’t the most proficient at dirty talk but when he tried he could even make Molly blush sometimes. Molly moved one hand from Caleb’s hip to his balls and the other to gather some spit and circle around his rim. He wouldn’t actually fuck into him, not without lube, but the stimulation was something Caleb loved.

“Scheiße, Molly, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop,” Caleb warned.

Molly moaned again, sending shocks down Caleb’s cock as looked up to make eye contact with the human. Caleb’s pupils were blown wide with lust. His chest was heaving and there was a blush spreading across his body. He looked wrecked. And Molly couldn’t help but be proud that he had done this to him.

Caleb came with one last cry of “Molly!” and Molly moved one of his hands down to wrap around his own cock. Molly swallowed around Caleb’s cock, leaving the softening member in his mouth as he stroked himself. He had been so hard, gently rutting against the bed as he sucked Caleb off. It didn’t take long for him to spill on the sheets.

He pulled off Caleb and wiped his hand on the sheets that would be furthest away from either of them before moving to lay next to his spent lover.

“Good morning,” he whispered before kissing Caleb on the cheek.

“Good morning to you too,” Caleb responded with a light chuckle. “I know I said I would like a surprise last night, but every time it actually happens I am really, honestly surprised.”

“Well, I know you enjoy it, Darling, and I live to serve after all.” They were both smiling, the light of the morning now coming in strong through their window.

“You know,” Caleb started, standing up and walking to his pack, “I was going to wait until tonight but I think this morning should be full of surprises.” He reached into a small pocket and pulled out a tiny box. Molly raised an eyebrow and pulled himself into a sitting position as Caleb walked to sit on his side of the bed.

“Mollymauk Tealeaf, I know it’s not the flashiest piece of jewelry but it is something I could afford,” he says, pulling out a simple gold band, “will you be my husband?”

Molly looked at the band with tears in his eyes, then at Caleb, “Yes, my love, a thousand times yes.”

Lover, partner, boyfriend, none had ever felt right. But husband, husband fits like a glove.


End file.
